


The Play-Date (Part two)

by Ilikeeggs



Series: The life of Allister [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Everyone Needs A Hug, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, It's just hinted at, Mystery, Orphans, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, Survivor Guilt, Unsolved tragic past, light fluff, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: (Part two of the previous "Allister & the Hoenn Elite")Going on your first play-date with other children should be fun, right? It should be a normal, enjoyable experince....Then why does he feel so empty everytime Steven cares for Liza and Tate?
Series: The life of Allister [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568896
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	The Play-Date (Part two)

“Let’s play!”

That was the first thing Allister heard when he emerged from his hiding place with Sidney. He managed a small hidden smile when he saw the obvious closeness between the twins.

The handsome man with blue hair (Steven, if Allister remembered correctly.) kindly bent to the siblings’ level, “Ah, remember what we always say when asking someone to play?”

“Yes! Can we **please** play, Allister?” They said in unison.

The way Steven affectionately patted Liza and Tate’s heads was like a stab to Allister’s heart. He didn’t know why, he should be happy for them. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that a lot of children around the world didn’t have happy lives and were getting hurt.

So why did he feel so lonely? He had Bea, he had his Pokémon. What person was missing from his life that he needed so badly?

He pushed the feeling down, “Y-Yeah! I’ve been waiting all day to play with you guys!”

As the trio walked towards the playground, Liza tilted her head, “I’m a girl.” She said confusedly.

Allister rubbed the back of his neck, “I know. I-It’s just that here when someone says ‘guys’ that can refer to anyone, including girls.” He explained.

The twins beamed, “Oh! Galar is so cool!”

He chuckled, “You guys say a lot of things in unison, don’t you?”

“That’s because…” Tate started.

“We always know what the other is thinking.” Liza finished.

Psychics were a common thing in the world, but to have two people who can read each other’s minds? That wasn’t something you see every day. 

Allister already really liked the twins and he already saw them as friends. It reminded him of what Bea had said, children make fast friends.

She wasn’t wrong. 

The three of them spent some time playing on the swings, slides, climbing bars, and Allister showed them some new games that were often played in Galar.

It was when the trio decided to have lunch, joined by the adults, that Tate proposed an idea.

“Why don’t we have a Pokémon battle?”

“YES!” Sidney suddenly exclaimed, almost jumping on the picnic table. His face turned as red as his hair, “Sorry.”

Steven playfully rolled his eyes, “Don’t mind him, it’s just been a while since he had or watched a battle. We’ve been in Galar for a few days now, too long without a battle for his liking.”

Sidney stuck his tongue out as a retort.

Allister nervously shook in his seat, “I’d love too, but I forgot my belt at home…”

Bea grinned, “I thought you’d forget it, that’s why I checked around the house before we left.” She said while handing the younger his pokeball belt.

Allister clutched it tightly, “Thanks, sis!” He said happily. He would hug her if he wasn’t on the opposite end of the table.

Steven smiled gently at the twins, “You have fun, ok? And be careful.”

Again, another hurtful feeling in Allister’s heart. Why… was he feeling this way? The way the Champion acted so fatherly towards his friends made him feel incomplete and he didn’t know why, he just couldn’t figure it out. 

It was then that Steven reached over and ruffled Allister’s unruly hair. Time seemed to slow down for the boy as he felt the gentle touch of someone he looked up to. For mere seconds Steven touched his head, but Allister found himself wishing it would never stop. He soaked in the gesture like a lifeline.

It felt like when he hugged Sidney, it felt so… nice. It reminded him of something, of something that was a distant memory that seemed like it wasn’t his own.

_A child who looks no older than two rolls around on the floor with a Gengar toy, his pacifier hanging out of his mouth as he laughed joyfully._

_A man with black locks and bright purple eyes kneels on the floor with the baby. He smiles gently and ruffles the boy’s messy hair, “I love you, son. No matter what happens to me or you, I will always be proud of you. You’ll do great things.”_

_The child’s identical face to his father’s slowly relaxes as he crawls closer. His eyes drop and he peacefully sleeps with a matched breathing to the man his young heart loves so much._

Allister slowly opens his eyes as he feels his surroundings. He feels Mimikyu’s ghost-like hand on his own and he immediately feels confused. Wasn’t he just on a play-date with Liza and Tate?

Bea enters his room (He’s in his room? He just noticed.) with a warm cup of tea. Allister accepts it without a word, removing his mask to take a careful sip. There is a moment of silence between the two before Allister speaks up. 

“W-What? W-What h-happened?” He chokes out.

Bea sighs in relief before she pulls him into a loose hug, “You had a panic attack, a major one. I’m gonna be honest, it was one of the most severe ones I’ve seen from you. Steven feels really bad, but he said you can meet up with the twins again tomorrow if you want.” 

“I-It wasn’t Steven! I panicked because of something else. I… don’t really wanna talk ‘bout it right now.” He admits, “But I wanna see ‘em again. The twins, Sidney, and Steven!”

Bea nods in understanding, “Okay,” She gives a thankful nod towards Mimikyu, “I know you probably want to calm down now, so just call me if you need anything.”

She kisses him on the forehead and starts to make her way out of his room.

It was then Allister knew he had to ask.

“Wait!” She pauses. Allister fidgets. “D-Do you know who my f-father was?”

She makes a loving eye contact with him before giving a sad smile. 

“I don’t know his name. I don’t know much about him. But I do know he was a very kind person who really loved you. He really did, Allister.”

He chokes on a sob as he covers his face with his hands. Mimikyu cuddled close to him in comfort. He locks teary eyes once again with his sister, “O-Okay.”

Bea took this as a sign, and she quietly left him in peace.

When alone with his support Pokémon, Allister could do nothing but cry his heart out, longing for the father who once gave him his whole heart. He longed for the man who gave him affection and treated him like he was a precious treasure. 

This… this must be why he attaches to adult men so easily. He wants- no, he _needs_ a father figure. 

Putting his hands together, almost like a prayer, Allister whispered something that only the ghosts could hear.

“I love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and all that but get this...
> 
> Last night, I had a dream I was doing some food shopping, and this little girl (around her pre-teens maybe) asked me if I was Ilikeeggs19 from the Archive (I'm not even that well known?). The dream made no sense, you guys don't even know what I look like or my gender (I'm male) and this kid knew who I was. The dream just got weirder, she asked for my autograph and what was the next thing I was gonna post. In the dream I answered, "Another My Hero Academia work, and another Allister story."  
> So I guess I have something else to work on now! I tend to listen to my dreams. 
> 
> Anyway, that was just a funny dream I had. Have an awesome day!


End file.
